¿Miedo, Potter?
by Caribelleih
Summary: Harry Potter nunca se imagino que su sueño de dejar se ser vírgen sería cumplido por Draco Malfoy... Después de todo, lo bueno se hace esperar. SLASH. H/D.


**Título**: ¿Miedo, Potter?

**Rating**: NC-17.

**Género**: Romance, PWP.

**Beta**: a_lunatica. (Gracias! Y también gracias a Suiris por el flashbeteo! )

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y demás personajes son de Rowling.

**Resumen**: Harry Potter nunca se imagino que su sueño de dejar se ser vírgen sería cumplido por Draco Malfoy... Después de todo, lo bueno se hace esperar.

**Notas**: Fic escrito para el concurso Kamasutra del foro Drarry.

* * *

—Potter, nunca pensé que te vería en un lugar como este.

El cerebro alcoholizado de Harry duró casi un minuto en comprender que le hablaban a él, y otros treinta segundos más en distinguir quién lo hacía —para ser justos, estaba bastante borracho—. Y en cuanto lo supo, recordando esa voz con su inconfundible matiz arrastrado, dejó caer la cabeza contra la mesa con un ronco gemido.

Sólo a él… Esas cosas sólo podían pasarle a él. Harry Potter era la única persona en el universo con la mala suerte de tener que encontrarse a Draco Malfoy —su archirrival—en una disco _gay_ y _muggle_ mientras estaba borracho perdido.

Alguien debía de odiarlo mucho allá arriba.

—Malfoy —gimoteó sin levantar la cabeza, tan sólo girándola un poco para poder verlo de reojo—, estoy demasiado borracho para aguantarte, mejor lárgate antes de que haga algo de lo que mañana me arrepienta —_como matarte_, pero eso no lo dijo.

— ¿Estás loco? —le respondió la voz, y Harry escuchó cómo Malfoy movía una de las sillas a su lado y se sentaba en la mesa con él—. Esto tengo que pre-presen-… verlo, el Gran Harry Potter —Malfoy dijo lo último con tanto sarcasmo que casi podía destilarse— borracho perdido en un local muggle, gay y solo. Mientras más alto, más fuerte caes, ¿no?

Harry levantó la cabeza de golpe, parpadeando un poco e intentando que el mundo dejara de dar vueltas, y se inclinó hasta Malfoy, mirándolo molesto.

—No tengo ganas para tus estupideces —murmuró bajo, tratando de intimidarlo. Aunque muy intimidante no debía verse, porque Malfoy sólo arqueó una ceja y sonrió, el muy maldito—. Lárgate de aquí y déjame en paz.

Tomó el vaso que tenía al frente y que no recordaba haber pedido, y se lo bebió de un trago, haciendo que un hilillo de alcohol bajara por su quijada.

— ¿Por qué tendría que irme? —preguntó Draco poniendo una mano sobre la mesa, acercándose—. No todos los días uno se entera que el gran jodido héroe del mundo mágico es, en realidad, un marica.

Harry dejó caer el vaso tan fuerte en la mesa que éste resonó, aunque no se rompió. Entrecerró los ojos, mirando a Malfoy por primera vez desde que había aparecido el pendejo, percatándose, en ese momento, de cómo estaba vestido.

Malfoy llevaba una camisa tan ajustada que debía de cortarle la circulación porque, ciertamente, no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Era negra, y Harry estaba muy seguro de que brillaba, porque cuando las luces del local la acariciaban, soltaba destellos. No tenía mangas, mostrando unos brazos bien formados, con músculos ligeros. Se veía alto y esbelto. Llevaba unos jeans negros y unas zapatillas. Estaba vestido bastante gay, y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué demonios hacía Malfoy en una disco gay vestido _así_?

Sólo podía pensar en una respuesta: Malfoy era gay.

Lo miró con lasciva, sólo para molestarlo.

—Tampoco todos los días uno se entera de que el heredero de una de las familias más sangrepuras del mundo mágico es, en realidad, un marica —hizo un gesto de desagrado, viendo su vaso antes de devolverle de nuevo la mirada—. Supongo que hoy es el día de los descubrimientos.

Malfoy abrió la boca con consternación, seguro pensando en gritar estupideces contra los homosexuales, pensó Harry, antes de cerrarla de nuevo. La abrió otra vez, desviando la mirada para luego regresarla con firmeza, como convenciéndose de que tenía que ver a Harry a los ojos, antes de hacer un gesto desdeñoso.

—Sólo porque esté aquí no significa que sea gay —dijo al final.

—Claro, Malfoy —Harry no tenía tiempo para perdedores que no aceptaban sus gustos sexuales.

Ambos guardaron silencio. Harry estaba bastante seguro de que si se le ocurría ponerse de pie, haría el ridículo cayéndose o algo peor. Estaba muy borracho. Gimió. _Merlín, estoy borracho al lado de Malfoy. _

Lo miró de nuevo. Draco estaba mirando la mesa, apretando los puños sobre sus piernas. Le dio algo de pena.

— ¿Así que no eres gay? ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

Malfoy lo miró como si no creyera que le estuviera buscando conversación. Luego hizo una mueca.

—No seas idiota, sólo era un mecanismo de defensa —respondió con desagrado, cerrando los ojos un momento antes de abrirlos de golpe—. Soy gay y vine por una mamada y algo de beber. Ya la obtuve, pero te vi cuando me iba, así que me acerqué.

Harry sintió que el mundo se reorganizaba a su alrededor, y no tenía nada que ver con el alcohol… Aunque tal vez sí. Malfoy ya había experimentado con otros hombres, Malfoy ya, seguro, se había acostado con otros hombres… Y él, Harry, ni siquiera…

De repente tenía más ganas aún de beber.

No podía creer que Malfoy, la persona con más jodidos prejuicios sobre la faz de la tierra, ya hubiese estado con otro hombre, y Harry, quien no miraba mal a alguien sólo por existir, ni siquiera se había besado con uno. ¿Cuán injusto podía ser el mundo? ¿Acaso tenía que vestirse así para poder conseguir a alguien? ¿Es que a nadie le gustaban las sudaderas? _¿Qué había de malo con una sudadera?_

—Potter, ¿te encuentras bien? Te ves algo verde.

Todo era culpa de Malfoy. ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan bueno? ¿Por qué no podía ser él el que tuviera el cabello irreparable y no Harry? ¿Por qué tenía que verse así? Podía sentir cómo todas las mirabas ibas dirigidas a Malfoy, mirándolo como si fuera una chuleta frita.

Lo fulminó con los ojos, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Draco.

—¿Qué haces aquí todavía? ¿No deberías ir a follarte a alguien?

Malfoy lo miró confundido, pero luego pareció entender algo y una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en sus labios, haciendo que Harry quisiera partirle la nariz. La perfecta y respingona nariz.

—¿Celoso, Potter? ¿No me digas que no has conseguido a nadie con quien estar?

—¿Y a ti qué diablos te importa?

—Claro, en este mundo donde nadie sabe lo que hiciste, ya no eres un héroe. Y por la forma en la que andas vestido, dudo mucho que alguien se te acerque…

—Tú lo hiciste.

—Potter, Potter. No me digas que aún eres virgen.

Harry se giró tan repentinamente que Draco se echó hacia atrás en su silla. Se inclinó sobre él, entrecerrando los ojos y oliendo el aroma de Malfoy. Hedía a alcohol —y a otro olor que, francamente, le gustaba mucho, pero que ignoró—, debía de estar tan borracho como él, y ni siquiera lo parecía, el desgraciado…

—Sólo porque no soy una puta como tú, no significa que sea virgen.

Malfoy enrojeció de furia y se acercó también a Harry, quedando ambos a centímetros de distancia. Draco lo miraba con odio, y Harry se sintió orgulloso de hacerlo romper su estúpida máscara de calma.

—No hables de lo que no sabes —dijo con desagrado—. Seguro eres virgen, seguro nunca has estado con otro hombre, ¿qué, Potter? ¿Poner el culo te da miedo?

—¿No lo dijiste tú mismo, Malfoy? —preguntó como respuesta Harry, acercándose más. El alcohol y la cercanía de Draco estaban haciendo estragos en su mente, y de repente tenía unas tontas ganas de besarlo—. Soy Harry Potter, no le tengo miedo a eso.

Malfoy lo miró con ojos repentinamente lucidos, lo que logró que Harry se preguntara qué demonios hacía a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo. Después de todo, sólo tenía que dar un empujoncito para que sus labios se chocaran… ¿Y por qué había respondido de esa manera? Como si hubiese intentado… asombrarlo. Ugh. El alcohol lo estaba haciendo hacer cosas estúpidas.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de separarse de él y comenzar a intentar pensar con calma, unos dedos fríos se cerraron en su quijada, manteniéndolo en su lugar. A Harry le recorrió un escalofrío por la sensación.

—Te apuesto, Potter —murmuró Draco sobre sus labios, con ojos cambiando de hierro a plata—, a que le tienes tanto miedo a estar debajo de un hombre, que por eso es que sigues siendo virgen.

Harry, repentinamente, tuvo la extraña sensación de que esa conversación no tenía mucho sentido.

Pero un reto era un reto. Y Malfoy acababa de retarlo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces —seguro habría recapacitado si lo hubiese hecho, y se hubiera largado a su casa de inmediato— acortó la distancia que los separaba y chocó sus labios contra los de Malfoy, ganándose un gemido ahogado y el beso más increíble que había recibido en su corta vida. Si algo podía decir, era que Draco Malfoy —joder— sabía cómo besar.

* * *

Y eso había pasado exactamente como hacía unos veinte minutos. Ambos habían corrido —antes de detenerse a pensar qué diablos estaban haciendo— hacia el callejón más cercano y Harry los había aparecido en su casa, en la que se encontraban actualmente, besándose como si fuera lo último que iban a hacer en la vida.

Harry tenía que comenzar a pensar en alzarle un altar a la lengua de Malfoy, porque era la lengua más exquisita que alguna vez había probado —aunque no es que hubiese probado muchas— se movía perfectamente en su boca, acariciando, marcando, lamiendo. Malfoy mordía sus labios y succionaba su lengua, besándolo.

No podía decir cuál de los dos generaba más sonidos. Malfoy gemía muy alto, pero con prolongaciones más profundas de tiempo, en cambio Harry gemía bajito, pero lo hacía todo el rato.

Se anotó mentalmente que la próxima vez —sin estar muy seguro de que habría tal 'próxima vez'— haría que Malfoy gimiera todo el tiempo, porque sólo con eso ya estaba tan duro que hasta goteaba.

—Espera, espera —dijo Malfoy separándose un poco, quitándole la sudadera en un movimiento perfecto, para luego comenzar a besarlo de nuevo al mismo tiempo que lo acariciaba con sus frías manos.

A Harry lo recorrió un fuerte escalofrío al sentir las manos de Draco en su espalda desnuda, y lo besó con más insistencia, metiendo las suyas bajo la camisa imposiblemente ajustada de Malfoy, buscando uno de sus pezones y jalando. El grito que recibió como respuesta fue una recompensa muy dulce.

Las manos de Malfoy también eran muy talentosas. Apretaban sus cabellos, sus nalgas, su espalda… De hecho, apretaban todo lo que podía alcanzar, hasta el bulto en la entrepierna de Harry, lo que lograba que éste se derritiera bajo su tacto, gimiendo y apretando cuanto podía. El cuerpo de Draco era perfecto para el suyo, alineándose con suavidad y embistiendo apaciblemente.

El mundo de Harry estaba dando vueltas, y un gritó se escapó de sus labios cuando los dientes de Malfoy se cerraron en su cuello, mordiendo con fuerza. Dirigió sus manos hasta el cinturón de Draco, comenzando a soltarlo. El rubio no esperó mucho tiempo para comenzar a hacer lo mismo con el de Harry, hasta que ambos quedaron completamente desnudos acariciándose y besándose.

De repente, Harry se encontró en el suelo del pasillo de su casa, acostado de espaldas y con su polla metida hasta el fondo de la garganta de Malfoy… Y sí, debía admitirlo, Draco Malfoy era una persona muy talentosa. Sus labios cerrados en la base de su pene, succionando una y otra vez, ganándose gemidos y jadeos y —posiblemente— chillidos de parte de Harry— su lengua se movía sin cesar, jugando. Harry estaba a punto de correrse, cuando Draco bajaba la intensidad.

—Potter —dijo Malfoy separándose después de lo que a Harry le parecieron horas, pero que no pudieron ser más que unos minutos, lamiéndose los labios. Harry reaccionó antes de darse cuentas, besándolo con tanta urgencia que cuando se separaron apenas podía respirar. Draco puso una mano en su pecho, empujándolo de nuevo al piso—. Espera, déjame hablar —dijo respirando entrecortadamente, manteniéndolo quieto. Harry gimió de molestia, no quería que Malfoy hablara, era el uso más ineficaz que podía darle a su lengua.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó roncamente, dándose cuenta por primera vez de que la erección de Draco estaba muy cerca de su culo. ¿Y por qué demonios ahora lo llamaba Draco en su mente? Tragó con fuerza.

—Quiero —Malfoy lo miró seriamente, lamiéndose los labios—. Quiero follarte —terminó.

Harry lo pensó como cinco segundos antes de darle la respuesta:

—Mierda, sí —acto seguido, empujó a Malfoy de nuevo hacia sí, besándolo y besándolo. En ese momento, ya fuera por el alcohol o las ganas que tenía, dejaría a Draco hacerle lo que quisiera.

Draco le devolvió el beso con el mismo entusiasmo, gimiendo bajito en su garganta y —por un momento— Harry estaba muy seguro de que había ronroneado. Sin embargo, Malfoy terminó el beso abruptamente.

—Espera —dijo por cuarta vez esa noche, separándose de Harry y ayudándolo a ponerse de cuatro, como los perros—. Esto lo hará más sencillo —explicó poniéndose en posición.

Harry tuvo unos inconfundibles —e inapropiados— celos al escucharlo. De repente tenía ganas de marcar todo el cuerpo de Draco hasta que Malfoy olvidara a todos sus amantes anteriores. Tragó duro, al tiempo que se concentraba y encantaba la pared para volverla un espejo. Vería a Draco cuando entrara en su interior, sin importarle en qué posición lo hicieran.

—Oh, Potter —dijo Malfoy en cuanto vio el espejo, con ojos dilatados. Harry se sintió bastante altanero y sonrío con arrogancia en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron—. No sabía que eras tan pervertido —susurró.

A Harry no le dio tiempo de responder, porque Draco había conjurado unos hechizos que lo hicieron sentir bastante suelto y húmedo en su entrada. Al segundo siguiente, Malfoy había metido un dedo y comenzaba a estrecharlo.

Era una sensación algo curiosa, pero era más molesta que dolorosa. Harry nunca se había masturbado analmente, pero había visto suficientes pelis porno mágicas como para saber que el hechizo que lo hacía sentir relajado era, en realidad, un encantamiento para relajar sus músculos. Sintió algo cálido expandirse en el fondo de su estómago al pensar en lo dedicado que era Draco para hacerle sentir bien.

Con tres dedos, Harry tenía suficiente. Se movía hacia atrás, empujándose con las manos y abriendo las rodillas para poder penetrarse mejor en los dedos de Malfoy. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el espejo, encontrando los ojos platas de Draco cuando éste no estaba viendo cómo uno a uno de sus dedos había sido insertado en el culo de Harry. Cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban, Draco gemía y le besaba la espalda y el cuello, murmurando cosas demasiado bajas como para que Harry lo pudiera escuchar.

Cuando al fin las manos de Draco agarraron sus caderas y éste comenzó a penetrarlo, Harry estaba demasiado perdido en las sensaciones como para darse cuenta del pinchazo de dolor que recorrió su columna. Sólo quería que Draco se lo follara, y ya.

Al fin Malfoy entró por completo en él, quedándose quieto por largos segundos, ambos aún mirándose en el espejo, los ojos dilatados por la excitación y el placer. Harry podía observar cómo el pecho de Draco se contraía y expandía con su respiración, y se felicitó mentalmente por crear el espejo. Queriendo probar algo, oprimió sus músculos internos, ganándose un grave gemido por parte de Draco, quien comenzó a embestir con tanta fuerza que Harry tuvo que agarrarse con fuerza del piso para encontrar sus embistes.

Harry apenas podía reconocerse cuando se veía a sí mismo reflejado, tenía el cuello arqueado, igual que su espalda, moviéndose hacia atrás para poder seguir el pene de Draco cuando salía de su interior. Los ojos de Malfoy estaban dilatados casi por completo, sólo dejando una pequeña franja plata que brillaba en la penumbra de su casa. Cuando los dedos de Draco se cerraron en su polla, sólo duró unos minutos antes de correrse como jamás lo había hecho en su vida… Y, al segundo, sintió cómo Draco se corría dentro de él.

Era una sensación bastante abrumadora.

Ambos cayeron en el suelo, respirando entrecortadamente y jadeando con fuerza. Aún podía escuchar los gemidos de Draco resonar en la habitación, y se dio la vuelta para poder mirarlo.

Se veía hermoso, con el sudor perlando su cuerpo, el cabello tan desordenado como el de Harry, los ojos cerrados y los labios rojos. Sin pensarlo un segundo, por capricho, se inclinó y mordió su labio inferior, para luego besarlo con profundidad. Draco gimió, arqueándose en el suelo, regresando el beso.

— ¿Te quedas a dormir? —preguntó Harry, sin importarle si era apresurado o no—. Prometo que en la mañana te lo recompensaré.

Draco abrió un ojo, sonriendo y girándose hasta poder mirarlo completamente a la cara.

—Espero que sea cierto eso de que los Gryffindor siempre cumplen sus promesas —dijo con voz soñolienta, mirándolo—, porque quiero que me devuelvas el favor.

El cerebro de Harry hizo cortocircuito de sólo pensarlo, pero eso no evitó que asintiera con entusiasmo.

No podía esperar para que amaneciera.

FIN.


End file.
